pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Norn Fighting Tournament
The Norn Fighting Tournament is a minigame introduced in Eye of the North. It involves facing varoius oppponents by yourself in an arena. To access the tournament, speak to Magni the Bison and Gellir Frostshield in Gunnar's Hold. Purpose Obviously, the key is to have a good solo build. This guide will outline the skills and tactics needed to beat the opponents you will face in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Tactics *Your build must have: **Enough offense to win the fight (note that the enemies do not need to be completely killed, but simply reduced to about 10% of their HP) ***This can be accomplished through direct damage or health degeneration. **Enough defense to survive the damage dealt to you by the enemies ***This includes skills to block attacks, running skills to kite, and healing. The type of builds that work are entirely self-sufficient, and include builds originally designed to gank in GvGs and solo farming builds. Attribute Selection Note that the Paragon primary attribute Leadership is actually still useful in the Tournament, even though it is a solo battle. This is because the spectators watching you fight count as allies. Skill Selection Warriors A warrior solo build involving skills like Riposte to cause damage while defending yourself. Offense * * Defense * * * * * Rangers Offense Degeneration * * * * * * * :By keeping constant degeneration on your opponent, most enemies will be defeated quite quickly. Interrupts * * can be coupled with high expertise to act as BHA. * * * Direct Damage * * * can be used to snare enemies while taking them from a distance. * can be used in place of Crippling Shot to take a different elite. * * * * * :Spam high-damage, low recharge attacks in combination with preparations to quickly damage your opponent. Traps * can be echoed and coupled with QZ and EW. * * * should be coupled with Shell Shock for a great damage output. * * can be placed for a KD. * can replace dust trap. * Defense * * * * * Monk A 55 solo monk build with Spoil Victor can actually work quite well, although some enemies do have enchantment removal. Offense * Defense * * Necromancer Offense * * * * * * * can also be used on a warrior to enhance survivability and cause large amounts of damage. * very useful agains Brother Mhenlo, who uses a 55 monk build * * can also be used on elementalists coupled with blind, weakness or CA for continous armor ignoring damage. * * * can also be used on 55 monks to take down enemies with great ease. Defense * * Mesmer Offense * can be used, especially when paired with Signet of Midnight * can be used against casters * can be combined with and and knockdowns/slows from other profession for easy wins in the tournament Defense * can be used to prevent damage from attacks * can be used to prevent Magni the Bison from using Purge Signet * can be used with Signet of Midnight for energy management * can be used for energy denial * * can be used as a self-heal Elementalist Offense * * * * Defense * * Assassin Offense * * can be coupled with MS. * Defense * can be coupled with Critical Agility, Critical Defenses and Way of Perfection. * * * * * * * * can be coupled with Shadow Sanctuary. * * * * * * Build : Owhj8NgsITEblTfTPOzi2k7iIQA , it got me throught the fighting tournament no problem. Ritualist Ritualist binding rituals can actually be used to win the tournament very easily. By placing spirits in the doorway of the Arena, where the enemy will not attack you, and then using longbow (or similar range weapon) with luring him/her in, it is possible to beat all the opponents extremely easily (with the possible exception of Razah--who uses a similar strategy--but even he can be exploited if you understand the inherent flaws of basic spirits' mechanics). Beware Gwen's Spiritual Pain. Offense * * * * * * * * * * Defense Dervish Offense Defense * Paragon Offense Defense Equipment Selection selection 1 selection 2 Category:PvE Guides